Guardianes del Miedo
by The Light of the Darkness 17
Summary: -¿Se puede saber quien eres?-le pregunte. El se me quedo viendo por un largo rato, examinándome, esbozo una sonrisa mostrando sus afilados dientes-Soy tu, soy el, soy todo el mundo. Soy la locura, el desastre,la desconfianza y el odio. Yo soy un Guardián del Miedo. Pequeño Crosscover
1. Prologo

**_Hola, hola. Soy The Light of the Darkness pero pueden decirme Emilie. Este es el primer fanfic que subo aqui, ya esta subia en otras he intentare ponerla al corriente aqui. Les dire que esta historia esta en primer persona y con tres diferentes puntos de vista, a veces lo va a contar una sola perona o dos pero eso va hacer mas adelante. Los veo hasta el final para unos avisos extras._**

**_Ah, una cosa, si no saben muy bien algunas cosas del fic, les dejo un glosario que hice en una pagina donde lo subi por primera vez _**

**_ art/Glosario-de-Guardianes-del-Miedo-441004529  
_**

**_Es un pequeño Glosario aunque se los recomiendo leer hasta que terminen el primer ?_**

* * *

_**Zanny P.O.V**_

-¿Tengo que ir?-le pregunté a Jack.

-Sí, Zanny,-dijo-es importante que te mezcles con los niños normales. Es por tu seguridad.

Le tomé la mano muy fuerte y jalé de su chaqueta.

-Por favor, ¿y si me descontrolo? ¿Y si lastimo a alguien?

Se agachó y levantó mi barbilla.

-Solo relájate, consigue unos amigo y, lo más importante, divierte-dijo revolviendo mi pelo-Te veo más tarde.

Me soltó y se elevó por los aires, hasta que lo perdí de vista. Dirigí la vista hacia el portón del colegio. Era gigantesco, perfecto para que un gigante pasara por ella. Había muchos niños entrando. Apreté mis manos por los nervios, como siempre.

Respiré profundo y crucé la calle. Mientras pasaba por el gigantesco portón vi que la escuela era extremadamente grande; grandes pasillos e hileras de casilleros que parecían llegar al infinito, y grandes ventanales que daban a un día nublado. Creo que era lo único bueno de ese día. Al entrar a uno de esos pasillos infinitos una señora me detuvo.

-Pequeña-dijo la señora. Parecía una bruja, tenía la cara toda arrugada- los salones de primer año están por allá-apuntó a un pasillo con un letrero que decía "1° a 3° de primaria". Después se fue.

Me quedé mirando el letrero por unos segundos hasta que pasaron por mis ojos unas luces intensas y escuché el sonido de la lluvia golpetear el techo de un coche. Tapé mis ojos para desaparecer ese recuerdo.

Mi salón era el más pequeño de todos, había unos 19 niños, los conté rápidamente con la mente cuando la maestra me pidió pasar al frente. La mayoría estaban adormilados, o luchando entre el sueño y la vigía. Lo sabía porque olían así, no me gustaba ese olor.

-Clase,-dijo la maestra-quiero presentarles a nuestra nueva compañera-volteó hacia mí-¿Cuál es tu nombre, cielo?-preguntó con una sonrisa amable.

-Z-zanny F-foster-dije con una voz leve y tartamudeante.

-¿Podrías decirlo más alto para que tus compañeros puedan escuchar?

Me puse nerviosa, mis manos empezaron a cosquillear y mi respiración se aceleró. Pero tenía que controlarme.

-Zanny Foster-dije en una voz un poco más fuerte.

-Bueno, Zanny, puedes tomar asiento.

Empecé a caminar hacia mi lugar. Lo había logrado, creo que este día no habría ningún accidente, pero ese pensamiento cambió cuando me caí, o mejor dicho, me metieron el pie. Mi nariz dio contra el piso, de ella sentí que salía algo caliente, puse mi mano inmediatamente, pero no sentí que saliera sangre. Después de que la maestra castigara al culpable la clase comenzó. Me senté atrás de todo, muchos se volteaban a mirarme y susurraban, lo sabía, los veía. Me encogí en mi asiento y empecé a sentir cosquillas en mis manos, bajé la mirada y lo vi.

Oh no, otra vez no. La cosa negra. La que hizo que mamá tuviera ese accidente. Cerré la mano y apreté fuerte para que se fuera. Respiré profundo, la abrí y solo vi una pequeña montaña que parecía diamantina. La tiré y puse atención a clases.

Horas después del accidente tocó la campana del receso. Como empezó a llover nos obligaron a estar adentro de los salones para comer nuestros almuerzos. Muchos se fueron a los pasillos y otros se quedaron, reunidos en sus grupos. Mientras tanto, yo me quedé mirando el intento de un desayuno envuelto en papel aluminio. _"Jack cocina horrible" _pensé mientras llevaba el tenedor a mi boca y trataba de masticar ese intento de lunch. Me puse a leer mi libro preferido, _Coraline_, aunque ya era viejo siempre lo cargaba conmigo. Fue lo que me mantuvo feliz cuando estuve en ese _hospital, _me lo sabía de memoria pero me encantaba. En mis tiempos libres me ponía a dibujar a Coraline con la pequeña secuaz de la otra madre y el gato, o hacía muñecos de ojos de botón usando de modelo el que me dio esa chica rara el día en que desperté en el hospital. aunque siempre terminaba tirando el libro al suelo y agachándome a llorar por los malos momentos que me traía a la mente.

_"Esto no debe pararle a las niñas pequeñas" _me repetía una y otra vez.

Un jalón que sentí en mis delicados dedos me sacó de mis pensamientos, y vi a tres chicos.

-¿Qué estás leyendo, niñita?

-¡DEVUELVEMELO!

Levantó el libro, en ese momento yo era muy pequeña y me puse a saltar mientras ellos se lo pasaban por el aire. Luego empezaron a correr por todo el salón, y yo ya empezaba a cansarme. Muchos compañeros se pusieron a observar como perseguía a los bravucones. Al final tiraron el libro por la ventana, cayendo este en el lodo.

En ese momento los chicos empezaron a reírse en frente de mí, mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse, y mis labios se empezaron a quebrar . Ellos se seguían riendo, más y más fuerte, hasta que me cansé y empecé a darles golpes, pero agarraron mis brazos, me arrastraron y me encerraron en el closet de útiles.

-Bienvenida, niña nueva-les escuché decir desde afuera.

El cuarto estaba oscuro… muy oscuro. Traté de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada. Me senté en el piso y empecé a sentir lágrimas en mis ojos. Empecé a escuchar voces. No, otra vez no…

_"Ven, pequeña, ven. No temas, vas a estar bien." _Decían esas voces. Siempre aparecían en la oscuridad, a veces con diferente tono, como si fuera dos personas distintas. Esas voces… esas voces me recordaban a… No las soportaba, sentía que no podía respirar, me tapé los oídos para no escucharlas pero estaban dentro de mi cabeza, no podía escapar. Al final empecé a gritar lo más fuerte posible hasta que en un momento me desmayé.

Me desperté en uno de los tantos cuartos de la enfermería. La escuela era para niños de clase alta, y pude entrar gracias al apellido de mi padrastro, que era un artista reconocido. En mis brazos había tubos con suero, me dolía muy fuerte la cabeza, no tenía mi suéter así que podía ver mi marca negra. Tal vez la enfermera pensó que era un moretón. Pasaron unos minutos y entró una enfermera para quitarme el suero.

-¿Qué pasó?-le pregunté.

La enfermera me miró un poco raro.

-No lo sé con exactitud, pero lo que escuché fue que en tu plantel se fue la luz y explotaron las ventanas. Muchos piensan que fue por el fuerte viento que se desató con la tormenta pero, yo no creo que fuera tan fuerte como para romper las ventanas-sacó un bote pequeño de pomada que aplicó sobre mi marca-No sé si esto te reconforte, pero tuviste mucha suerte de que esos chicos te metieran en el armario, demasiados niños sufrieron heridas graves, muchos se fueron a hospitales cercanos.

_"Yo lo provoqué" _pensaba una y otra vez _"Yo lo provoqué…"_

Por una semana no asistí al colegio, con una carta falsa de mi padrastro que escribió Jack con la excusa de que me esguincé el tobillo el fin de semana. Jack se preocupó cuando le enseñé mi marca el día del accidente. Me dijo que fuera por un abrigo y lo hice. Salimos de la casa, me levantó por los aires y fuimos hacia el taller de Norte. No recuerdo mucho de la reunión, solo que le gritaron mucho a Jack y que cuando llegamos a casa me puse a llorar.

-Todo es mi culpa-dije mientras lloraba-todo lo que pasó es mi culpa.

Él se agachó y me secó las lágrimas.

-No, no fue tu culpa, fue mía- y me abrazó.

Esa noche los dormimos en la misma cama, por primera vez sentí a Jack como una persona en quien confiar, como un hermano mayor.

**_Dos semanas después de lo ocurrido_**

Un fin de semana Jack me invitó a ir al parque en una de sus rutinas de guardián. Era un parque muy grande que estaba cerca de la casa con muchos juegos, pero no me atrevía a unirme con los demás niños, solo veía como Jack jugaba con ellos, me dio un poco de lástima al ver que no tenía ningún amigo. Estaba a punto de irme a otro lado para no ver esta escena cuando escuché la voz de una niña.

-¿Señor D? ¿Dónde estás?

La voz provenía del bosque, así que me adentré un poco en él. Vi a la niña, debía tener entre ocho y nueve años, un año mayor que yo, vestía un camisón rosa y calcetas blancas. _"¿Por qué se viste así con este frio?" _me pregunté.

-¿Señor D?

¿Quién era el señor D? por la edad de la niña se me hizo lógico que buscaba un peluche. Busqué donde estaba con la vista, y lo vi en las ramas bajas de un árbol a unos pasos de mí, lo tomé y avancé lentamente hacia la chica. Ella estaba de espaldas, mirando entre las ramas. Le toqué el hombro.

-Oye,-le dije mientras volteaba-¿esto es tuyo?

Le mostré el peluche.

-¡Señor D!-me lo quitó de las manos y lo abrazó-Gracias.

-De nada-empecé a subir hacia la zona de juego.

-¡Oye!-gritó ella, me volteé-¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

Abrí los ojos como platos. Nadie me había pedido jugar desde que llegué a este pueblo. Asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Jugamos a las atrapadas?

-Vale-apoyó el oso de peluche contra el árbol más cercano a ella y empezó a correr hacia mí.

Así estuvimos toda la tarde. Nos sentamos bajo el árbol en el que había dejado al señor D.

-Juegas muy bien a las atrapadas-ella me dijo.

-Pero tú eres excelente en las escondidas.

Sonreímos, yo más porque era la primera vez que jugaba con alguien.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Zanny, ¿y el tuyo?

-Sally. Oye, tu nombre es raro.

-Bueno, mi madre decía que las personas con nombres raros tienen aventuras toda su vida.

Ella se puso un poco triste.

-Debe ser una mamá muy linda.

-Lo era, murió hace un mes.

-¿Así que no tienes mamá?-asentí-¿Y papá?

Bajé la vista.

-Sí, pero no me quiere.

-Debe ser triste. Mi papi si me quiere y me quiere muchísimo.

-Debe ser lindo-dije tristemente.

-Sí. Si quieres te lo presento, él adora a los niños.

Sonreí levemente. A lo lejos escuché la voz de Jack llamándome, se escuchaba preocupado.

-Ya me voy.

-Espera,-dijo Sally-¿puedes volver mañana?

Negué con la cabeza.

-No sé, no me dejan salir cuando tengo días de clase.

Se quedó pensando.

-¿A qué escuela vas?

-Al Lancaster.

-Bueno, nos vemos cuando salgas, ¿vale?

-Haré lo que pueda.

Dentro del bosque escuché que alguien gritaba el nombre de Sally.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana-se levantó con el Señor D en sus brazos y corrió hacia donde se escuchaba la voz mientras yo me dirigía al parque. Jack estaba donde estaba inicialmente.

-Zanny,-dijo corriendo hacia mí-me habías preocupado. ¿Dónde estabas?

Volteé hacia el bosque.

-Jugaba con alguien.

Los días pasaron y Sally pasó de ser mi compañera de juegos a ser mi mejor amiga. A veces ella venía en los recreos y jugábamos juntas, me protegía cuando los bravucones venían a molestarme diciendo que Sally era una tonta amiga imaginaria. No entiendo porque le decían imaginaria si ella era real. Algunas veces la invitaba para que viniera a mi casa pero ella se negaba diciendo que su padre no le permitiría salir con gente que él no conocía; le pedía que me lo presentara pero siempre ponía una cara rara y cambiaba de tema. Me pregunto por qué.

…

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que conocí a Sally y en el colegio nos llevaron un día de picnic. Ella y yo estábamos muy emocionadas porque era la primera expedición juntas, además de que me dijo que yo iba a conocer a su familia. Aunque venía un poco enojada por un pleito que había tenido con Jack en la mañana porque no me quiso dejar ir al paseo y Sally intervino para que me dejara ir. Se enojó bastante al enterarse de que yo había traído a la casa a alguien que él no conocía pero de alguna forma Sally lo tranquilizó y lo convenció de que yo fuera. Lo hizo de mala gana. Llegamos al lugar, las maestras nos pidieron que nos sentáramos en algún sitio, yo me quería poner en un árbol que estaba en una colina cercana.

-Oye, Sally, ¿qué tal si vamos a esa…?

-No,-me cortó ella-no podemos ir, quiero que conozcas a mi papá.

Miré hacia el grupo. Creo que nadie se daría cuenta de que me fui, y si lo hicieran tampoco les importaría, así que me fui.

-Bueno.

Nos adentramos en un claro muy estrecho, a la mitad del camino nos detuvimos y luego hicimos unas carreras hacia un grupo de árboles que estaban en frente.

-¿Hasta dónde vives?

-Pasando este grupo de árboles.

Corrimos hasta estar a unos pocos centímetros de ese grupo. Me puse a jadear, estaba cansada.

-¿Masky?-se puso a gritar-Masky, ¿dónde estás?

-¿Quién es Masky? ¿Es el nombre de tu papá?

Negó con la cabeza.

-No, es una persona que trabaja para él.

Entonces la ramas se empezaron a mover y salió un hombre con una chamarra café amarillezca, unos jeans, pelo castaño, y una máscara con los ojos y los labios negros.

-Sally, ¿por qué gritabas mi nomb…?-no sé por qué pero sentí que se me quedó mirando-¿Zanny?-se acercó a mí pero retrocedí.

-¿C…cómo sabes m…mi nombre?

Se agachó para estar a mi altura.

-¿No te acuerdas de mí?

Negué con la cabeza. Puso las manos sobre su cara y se quitó la máscara. Entonces lo recordé, recordé esos ojos azules que me mantuvieron feliz en ese hospital.

-Tim-empecé a llorar y lo abracé-¡Tim!

Se levantó, me cargó y se dirigió a Sally.

-¿Así que querías presentarnos a ella?

-Sí,-respondió ella-aunque me sorprendí mucho cuando dijiste su nombre, ¿de dónde la conoces?

Le dirigí la mirada.

-Lo conocí en ese hospital.

-En el que te metió tu padrastro-razonó Sally. Asentí. Se volteó para ver a Tim-Pensé que odiabas esos lugares.

-Sí, pero tu padre me dio una tarea para vigilar a un niño.

-Ahh.

Me bajó y me secó las lágrimas.

-Sally, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste que conocías a Tim?-le pregunté.

-Porque no sabía que te conocía-volteó a ver al interpelado-¿Está en casa?

Asintió.

-Acaba de volver de una misión con Hoodie, ¿si le avisaste, verdad?

-Sí,-me tomó de la mano y con la otra tomó la de Tim-¿nos vamos?

Empezó a caminar hacia el lugar de donde salió. Caminamos hasta que Sally me soltó la mano y corrió hacia un árbol. Estaba un poco oscuro por lo que no podía ver y empecé a sentir miedo. Tim me tomó de la mano para tranquilizarme. Empezamos a caminar hacia Sally quien también estaba jalando a alguien. Lo que en un principio pensé que era un árbol resultó ser un hombre muy alto, con un traje negro y largas extremidades. Ella se acercó un poco a mí y luego levantó la vista hacia esa extraña criatura.

-Ella es de la que te hablaba-volteó a verme-Zanny, él es mi padre. Slenderman.

* * *

_**¿Sorprendidos? Bueno, este fic es "bueno","con ese..no se que"**_

_**¿Este lindo primer capitulo/Prologo merece un rewiev? :,I**_


	2. Ocho años despues

_**Aqui Emilie-san reportándose con el segundo capitulo de "Guardianes del Miedo". Agradezco enormemente a todas las personas que le dieron una oportunidad a este Fic. **_

_**Ya comienza la aventura de Jack y... lean el capitulo para que sepan quien esta en esos puntos **_**_suspensivos_**

_**Solo una cosa, el prologo lo escribi despues del primer capitulo (osea, primero escribí esta parte y tres meses después subí el prologo)**_

* * *

_***POV Jack***_

-Jack- alguien gritaba mi nombre-Jack, ¿dónde estás?

Abrí los ojos y los talle, "que uno ya no puede tener una siesta en paz". Mire hacia abajo, en la distancia se veía una chica de 15 años con pelo color negro, la piel morena y ojos de color miel intenso, vestida con una gabardina gris, unos jeans negros, unas botas blancas.

-Arriba de un árbol-le grito

-¿En que árbol?

-Búscame-dije

Ella empezó a buscar, se detenía cada tres árboles y veía en todas las ramas.

-Jack, me empiezo a cansar- dijo

-Ya estas cerca-dije, ya estaba debajo de mi- detente

-Jack- dijo, puse mis rodillas en la rama- sabes cómo me pongo cuando me echas nie….-baje y la bese, primero no respondío, luego me lo devolvió

-Feliz cumpleaños, Zanny-dije, le regrese el beso

-¿Crees que los demás guardianes se enteren de lo nuestro?-pregunto-¿ya sabes? Porque tú tienes que protegerme

- Sospecho que Sandy sí, pero el mantendrá el secreto

Ella rio, me encanta su risa. Me baje, la tome de la mano y caminos hacia su casa. Una casa azul de un piso. Nos acostamos en la alfombra mientras un fuego ardía en la chimenea, tomando chocolate caliente. Cuando ella esta así me recuerda cuando tenía 7 años,cuando Oráculo llegó en medio de una reunión, cargándola, estaba dormida abrazando un muñeco de ojos de boton. Le preguntamos porque la trago al taller de Norte, ella, alterada, nos dio una pequeña explicación y con esa explicación basto para decir que teníamos que protegerla:

-Ella no puede quedarse aquí-dijo Norte- uno de nosotros tiene que cuidarlo, Hada, ¿te harías cargo de ella?

- No pueda tenerla en el palacio-dijo-, probablemente se pudiera caer de las bibliotecas de memorias

-¿Y tú, Conejo?

-No lo sé- dijo- tal vez se pierda en el parado

-¿Meme?

Arriba que su cabeza, saco unos dibujos que describían perfectamente lo que pasara si ella estuviera en su nube de sueños

-Tienes razón, la estaríamos arriesgando mucho-me miro- ¿tú puedes cuidarla Jack?

La mire, tan delicada y tierna pero con un poder tan fuerte

-Sí, puedo cuidarla-dije

Cuando termino la reunión, la cargue y la saque volando hasta una pequeña casa en las afueras de Nueva York, en un bosque, pero pasaban cosas extrañas, algo oscuras, luego nos cambiamos a Burgess cuando Zanny tenía 13, creo que es el único lugar al cual considero seguro. Desde entonces ella se ha encerrado en su cuarto por varias horas o, cuando vamos de paseo al bosque, siempre se queda mirando a algún árbol , rara vez sonríe y levanta la mano en forma de saludo; sabes pienso que tiene un severo caso de esquizofrenia, o saluda a un guardián de la naturaleza (aunque yo no los vea cuando volteo a ver a quien saluda) o la misma cosa que hizo que nos mudarnos de Nueva York o tal vez...

-Jack-me hablo ella, sacándome de mis pensamientos-Tierra llamando a Jack, ¿en qué piensas?

Sacudí mi cabeza un poco-En el día en que nos conocimos- tuve que decirle eso, porque cuando saco el tema de sus conductas extrañas o me ignora o simplemente se rie muy tensa y cambia de tema

Ella bostezo, la cargue hacia su cama.

-Voy a hacer guardia-dije mientras salía de la ventana-grita si necesitas mi ayuda

Asintió levemente y se quedo dormida, volví a entrar y le di el beso de las buenas noches.

…

No pasaba nada, solo sombras de gatos callejeros o de unos coches. Nada peligroso, me alejé un poco de la casa y sobrevolé los callejones. Nada, avance un poco más. Igual, baje un poco para ver si no había algo en las sombras. Entonces algo moverse, puse en posición de guardia con el báculo; pero lo olvide cuando escuche un grito que decía

-¡JACK!

_***POV Jeff***_

-¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto?- pregunte

Estábamos en Burgess, ya era de noche y no había nadie en la calle así que no teníamos la necesidad de ocultarnos

-Porque Slenderman nos dijo que era importante- dijo Jack

-Pero eso nos dice desde la chica de San Francisco- dije quejándome

-Ya deja de lloriquear, Jeff- dijo Jane- solo es un maldito trabajo

-Hablando de cosas malditas ¿Donde esta la casa?

Caminamos unos minutos más hasta que llegamos a una casa azul de un piso, parecía vacía. Forcé la puerta de atrás y entramos

-Jack, revisa este piso mientras que Jeff y yo revisamos arriba-dijo Jane

Jack se levantó la mascara

-Y si yo voy con Jeff abría, para evitar que hagan lo que pienso que van a hacer

Jane agarro una lámpara que tenía cerca y le pego en la cabeza

-¡Y A LA PROXIMA TE CLAVO EL CUCHILLO POR EL CU-¡

-YAYAYAYA!, SOLO ERA UNA MALDITA BROMA-dijo Jack, le quito la lámpara a Jane- ¿Porque siempre eres te pones así? ¿Que no tienes sentido del humor?

-No, no tiene-dijo una voz de atrás

Volteamos, era Liu,mi hermano y lo seguía Nina, mi aprendiz

-Al igual que no tiene pechos-dijo el

Jane se quitó la máscara y le lanzo una mirada asesina, su puso la mascara

-¿Por qué los Woods son tan malos conmigo?

-Cálmate Jane- dijo Nina- tenemos que terminar la misión si no, Slender se enojara mucho y ya saben cómo se pone

Todos nos estremecimos, mas yo, que yo si se cómo se pone de verdad.

-Bueno, hay que empezar a trabajar-dije- Nina, Jack y Jane, vayan a la planta alta, mientras que Lui y yo vemos que nos robamos, dijo, que tómanos prestado

Jack alzo la mano

-¿Si Jack?-pregunte

-Si no es la chica, ¿Puedo comerme sus riñones?- lo dijo con entusiasmo

-No

-Pero con la otra si lo hicimos

-Sí, pero era fangirl de Jeff-dijo Nina- sabes que el odia a las fangirls

-Como si no fueras una-dijo Jane

-No empieces Jane-dijo Liu- tenemos el tiempo encima y no es el momento adecuado para sergir con nuestra esptupida rivalidad. Estamos en situación de guerra ¿recuerdan?

Mientras ellos las escaleras, nosotros empezamos a revisar desde la cocina hasta la sala, lo único que encontramos de valor era una pulsera de oro y unos cuantos dólares que estaban por ahí.

-Voy a saquear las otras casas-dijo Lui-¿vienes? Tal vez puedas mandar a dormir a las personas

-No-dije- me voy a quedar

El salió, me acosté en el sofá. Siento que estoy en mi antigua casa, en mi antigua vida, antes del accidente y de matar a mis padres, a los de Jane y internar matar a Liu, aunque Liu me perdono porque me perdonó porque el aprendió a matar y Jane me soporta pero sigue odiándome. Me puse el brazo para taparme los ojos, a veces me arrepiento de habérmelos quemado.

Sentí una mano que me movió el brazo

-Es ella- dijo Nina

-No estas equivocada

Negó con la cabeza- Si, encaja con la descripción

-Si-dije emocionado- ve avisarle a Liu que es ella, está en la casa de a lado

Corrió emocionada, por fin acabo nuestra búsqueda, por fin. Salí corriendo de la casa emocionado hasta que vi lo que pasaba arriba

-¡JACK!-gritaba ella-¡JACK!

-POR QUE GRITA TU NOMBRE-dijo Jane

-NO LO SE-respondió, agarrando los pies de la chica-NI LA CONOZCO

-¿QUÉ RAYOS PASA AYA ARRIBA?-les grite

-La chica desperté-dijo Jane- eso es lo que pasa

Les iba responder cuando algo golpeo el techo

* * *

_**Esperen al segundo capitulo**_


	3. ¿ El enemigo ?

_**Hola amantes del terror y la felicidad ¿Como estan?**_

_**¿En serio siguen leyendo este fics? TUT *Llorra de alegria* Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic. Me hacen muy feliz.**_

**_Los veo hasta el final para mas anuncios _**

* * *

***POV Jack***  
Cuando escuche el grito, volé lo más rápido hacia la casa. "No debí alegarme mucho" pensé. Aun metros de llegar a la casa, vi a Zanny gritando mi nombre, estaba amarada, y había tres personas, dos chicos y una chica, los dos que estaban en el techo era uno de los chicos, que vestía una sudadera negra (con la capucha puesta), pantalones negros y una máscara azul marino solo con unos ojos completamente negros, y la chica, vestía totalmente de negro, el mismo color era su pelo y, al igual que el chico, llevaba una máscara pero era blanca con los ojos y los labios negros, el chico de abajo no lo distinguí mucho, solo vi que tenía el pelo negro, una sudadera blanca, y pantalones negros. ¿Qué querían ellos? ¿Porque a Zanny? Me enoje, les lance un rayo congelador hacia los chicos del techo, ellos se sorprendieron mucho  
-¡QUE CARAJOS FUE ESO!-grito la chica  
-No lo sé-dijo su compañero sacando un botella-pero ya quiero terminar el trabajo- se lo puso en la nariz de Zanny, al momento que lo olio, se desmayo  
Me dirigí hacia ellos para tomarlos por sorpresa, pero algo roso mi gemilla, era un flecha, ¿cómo llego esa flecha hasta acá? Otro más, vi que eran otras dos personas, el que tenía la bayeta era un chico y la otra chica, que corría hacia la derecha, se seguí con la mirada y vi que los otros dos ya se llevaban a Zanny, los seguí, vi que los otros dos chicos me seguían pero después de un rato, los del frente corrían muy rápido, los perdí cuando entraron a un callejón, me baje y me puse en guardia, no los veía, como si la tierra los hubiera tragado.  
-¿Así que tú eras el que nos acusabas problema?-una voz vino de las sombras  
De la nada, salió el chico de la sudadera blanca, tenía la cara blanca, una enorme sonrisa tallada en su rostro y sus ojos no tenían parpados, era horrible .Retrocedí un poco  
-¿Qué curioso?-dijo con un poco tétrico mesclado con sarcasmo-Eres el primer heraldo más extraño que he visto.  
El me abalanzo sobre mí, me tiro al piso, era demasiado pesado para elevárteme, el tomo su cuchillo pero di un codazo en la nariz, instantáneamente se separó de mí;  
Me eleve unos metros, desde aquí le vi la sangre  
-¡Ven aquí maldito bastardo!-grito hacia el cielo, buscándome- ¡VEO QUE ERES UN SUCIO COBARDE!  
Se fue de dirección contraria a la mía, aunque se haya dio, no baje la guardia. Pasaron los minutos, no ocurría nada. De inmediato recordé lo que buscaba antes de encontrarme con ese… ¿chico? Bueno, ese loco; estaba siguiendo a sus extraños amigos que se llevaban a Zanny. Intente recordar hacia qué dirección se fueron, pero eran callejones sin salida en mi mente.  
Me senté en la banqueta y llore, no solo porque el miedo se fue de mi cuerpo o porque falle mi misión, sino porque perdí al amor de mi vida, tal vez para siempre.  
Lo que me saco de mi agonía fue un grito de dolor. Venia del bosque, sin pensarlo dos veces, voltee hacia donde provenida el grito. Mientras me aproximaba, vi que no era un niño, era el sujeto que me ataco momentos antes, en cada mano tenía dos cuchillos, luchando cuanto un joven más o menos de 17 años, el no tenía ningún arma, parecía que tenía garras. Los dos estaban heridos  
-¿Sabes que no eres rival para mí, Jeff The Killer?-dijo el chico de las garras  
-Ya te vencí una vez-dijo Jeff- no están distinto como la otra vez  
Jeff le lanzo uno de sus cuchillos, el otro lo paro en el aire e se lo lanzo, provocándole una herida  
-Sí, lo sabía-dijo el tipo, dando vueltas al su alrededor, hasta ahora me doy cuenta que en vez de pies tiene una especie de nube- has cambiado mucho Jeff, desde que decidiste separarte de nosotros ya no eres el mismo  
Se limpió la herida- Yo nunca me uni a ustedes, tu jefe me obligó.  
Se lanzó sobre él, pero el chico se evaporo  
-Que estúpido eres, Jeff- se escuchaba la voz del chico en todo el bosque. El volteaba a todos lados sin ver al chico. De la nada, una enorme sombra lo tiro, inmovilizando- ¡Es hora de que le grandioso Jeff The Killer haya a dormir!  
Las sombras empezaron a juntarse, no veía nada, Jeff empezó a gritar de dolor. Tenía que hacer algo, aunque intento matarme pero tenía que ayudarlo. Descendí lo más rápido que pude, paso sin ninguna dificultad la barrera y tire al chico, y es donde vi su cara, no tenía ojos, eras cuencas vacías. El intento atacarme pero hizo una pared de hielo, le dio un codazo en la mandíbula, el me rasguño, lo único que sentí fue un pequeño mareo, lo golpe con el cayado para que produjera una escarcha en su cara, el grito de dolor y se esfumo.  
Me empecé a sentí un poco cansado pero no le tome importancia, justo cuando empecé a elevarme, voltee a ver al chico, no despertaba. "¿Por qué te preocupas por el?" escuche la voz de la razón "El intento matarte"  
La ignore, baje cerca del chico para ver como estaba, no parecía tener heridas graves en el cuerpo, antes de acercarme a ver su horrible cara, cerré los ojos y avance con pasos lentos. Cuando los abrí, no pude creer lo que vi.  
No podía creer lo que veía, supongo que la cosa que lo ataco le quito a fealdad o en la mañana se vuelve normal, porque ya estaba el alba en el horizonte. Sin pensarlo, lo tome en mis brazos y lo lleve a la casa.

* * *

**_Si, es lo que piensan pero lo van a descubrir en le proximo capitulo de "Guardianes del Miedo"_**

**_Si les molesta algo o quieren opinar sobre mi fic, dejenme un Review, lo resivire con gusto_**

**_( ° U° ) /_**


	4. Hola, Viejo Amigo

_**Hola, hola. En serio, agradezco a las pocas que leen este fic por esta pagina. Aunque son muy pocas me hacen sentir un poco especial.**_

_**Por eso, voy a continuar la serie. Lo deje en el capitulo 6 pero lo continuaré **_

_**Antes de leer, les dejare unas notas antes de que lean, como van aver unas cuantas conversaciones mentales talvez se confundan con los pensamientos así que, la diferencia entre pensamiento:**_

_**Pensamiento: **_

Texto...texto_ "Pensamiento" _texto

**_Y_**

**_Conversacion:_**

"Jeff"

_"Nuevo personaje"_

_**Sin mas, sigan leyendo**_

* * *

*** POV Jeff***

"_Despierta_"  
Me dolía a la cabeza y para empeorarlo, escuche esa voz en la cabeza que se escuchó si fuera un megáfono en mi cabeza

-Hmmm

"_Vamos Jeff_" Dijo otra vez la voz, me parecía familiar "_MIERDA, DESPIERTA_"

Me sobresalte y me golpe con algo duro

-Arg-dije sobándome la frente

Abrí los ojos…. Esperen ¿Abrí los ojos? Pero supuestamente yo no tenía parpados, pase mis manos por el borde de los ojos, no sentí al parte quemada, baje un poco la mano. Vi mis manos, ya no las tenía blanca.

-Es una pesadilla- susurre- solo es una pesadilla

_"__No, no es una pesadilla_" escuche otra vez la voz, por fin la reconocí

-¿Insane?-pregunte en voz alta-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! Mejor dicho ¿Dónde estás?- lo busque por toda la habitación  
_"__A ver__"_ dijo Insane _"__Piensa, ¿en dónde estás escuchando mi voz?__"_  
"_Otra vez estas en mi cabeza. Pensé que ya estabas afuera de mi_"  
_"__Yo también, pero ¡BUMM¡ ahora estoy otra vez en tu cuerpo__"_

Me quede pensativo, hace más de dos años que no tengo contacto con él, estaba seguro que los dos nos aviamos separado y nos fuimos por nuestra cuenta. ¿Cómo paso esto?

-Espera-dije, levante mis manos- ¿Sabes que paso?  
"_No_" dijo "_Yo también estuve inconsciente, así que ni me preguntes_"

Me levante de la cama, era muy grande y tenía pocas cosas. Abrí la puerta y me asome, como la mayoría de las casas tienen el baño al fondo del pasillo, me moví sin hacer ruido. Justo cuando la abrí me topé con el espejo, vi mi reflejo, no me veía así desde hace 4 años, cuando tenía 13; mi pelo largo negro lo volvió a su color natural, castaño, la cara ya no la tenía blanca y no tenía mi sonrisa. Me quede en estado de shock

"_No grites_"

No respondía

"_Relájate, todo va a estar-_"

Empecé a gritar

"_Cálmate_" dijo Insane, seguía gritando "_¡DIJE QUE TE CALMARAS!_"

Me dijo una cachetada

Me puse la mano donde me la dio-¿Desde cuándo contras cuerpos?  
"_Desde que empecé a vivir mi vida como el príncipe del terror_"  
-Bueno, de todos modos. Gracias

Me senté en el piso recargándome en la pared, baje la cabeza porque me sentía avergonzado. Liu tenía razón, él debía ir por el chico alvino, pero tenía que probar que yo podía solo.  
Me levante y me fui a lavar la cara esta que me di cuenta de algo ¿con quién estaba? O por lo menos ¿Con que? Espero que no sea alguien igual que yo o mucho peor  
Corrí hasta el cuarto donde desperté y me encerré. La revise el cuarto, me pareció un poco rara, parecía un cuarto de una chica de 15 años pero no una normal, no había posters de esos artistas , sino pintada de un azul pálido con pizarrones de corcho con notas y fotos con líneas rojas entre cruzadas, no quería acercarme. Había un escritorio con una laptop roja

"Tal vez pueda conectarme" pensé

Me senté, aun intranquilo, y la prendí. No tardó mucho en cargar, ya estaba conectada en internet, abrí el explorador, al momento que claque la "C" me apareció como BUSQUEDAS RECIENTES en letras moradas: **Creepypastas ¿son reales?**  
Yo sabía que eran reales porque yo soy uno de ellos. Antes de pedir ayuda, quise curiosear un poco, le di click y me aparecieron paginas donde relatabas nuestras historias, en algunas supuestas investigaciones donde prueba que son reales, o tras las desmientes, pero había una en particular que llamo mi atención. Le pinche y vi un contenido tan sorprende que pensé era una de nuestras en Deep Web pero con información nuestra y ,en algunos posts, información de nuestra ubicacion

"_De quien esa esta página_" dijo Insane, sorprendido al igual que yo "_Si que esta chiflado por nosotros_"

Quiera mirarla con más atención, pero escuche que se abrió la puerta. La apaga aun con la pagina abierta, me pegó a la puerta, instintivamente me lleva mi mano hacia la bolsa de mi sudadera pero, hasta este momento de percato, que no la tenía.

-Rayos

Abrí lentamente la puerta, camine en silencio por el pasillo hasta donde estaba el barandal de la escalera, antes de dar vuelta, escuche unas voces que no entedia y me quede estático.

_*****POV Jack*****_

Escuche que alguien había tocado la puerta, desperté sin abrir los ojos, con las manos busque el reloj pero luego me di cuenta que no estaba en mi dormitorio, me quede dormido en la sala. En tropezones, llegue a la puerta. La abrí

-Hola, Jack- me saludo Hada

Atrás de ella estaba Oráculo, vestía un abrigo blanca y unos jeans azul claro, al igual que yo, estaba descalza. Las deje pasar

-Ehh…Hada-le dije mientras caminábamos hacia la sala- te puedo hacer una pregunta ¿Qué hacen aqui?  
-Es que nos preocupaste Jack-digo ella con un tono de preocupación- ayer, Norte nos llamó a una junta porque Oráculo quería hablar con nosotros, pero no llegaste -Me desconcerté, no vi las auroras, tal vez eso paso cuando esta con el chico raro- y pensamos que te había pasado algo, y mucho peor, que le había pasado algo a Zanny, pero veo que estas bien ¿Cómo esta ella, por cierto?

Sentí un nudo en la garganta, no sabía si contarle lo que paso en la noche o quedarme callado. Estaba a punto de responder cuando escuche que el candelabro del pasillo central sonó, como si se hubiera montando alguien

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Hada mientras se encaminada alroredor

Oráculo, abro mucho los ojos y, casi tropezando, paro a Hada

-Tal vez Zanny se cayó de la cama-me miro con sus desesperados ojos verdes-¿No lo crees Jack?  
Primero, no entendí, pero luego supe que ella ya lo sabía- Si, tal vez paso eso  
-Pero deberíamos ver como esta  
-No te preocupes-dije- ella le pasa seguido  
-Está bien- dijo

Yo me relaje un poco, pero Oráculo seguía más nerviosa

-Hada-dijo ella, tratando de que no se le fuera la voz-¿me podrías traer un vaso con agua? Me siento mareada  
-Claro-y se fue volando hacia la cocina

Oráculo se fue rápidamente hacia la sala y tomo todos los cojines

-¡¿QUE CREES QUE HACES?!  
Ignoro mi pregunta-Ayúdame con los otros cojines-no me moví-¡Rápido¡

Cogí los que faltaban y la seguí, los empezó a tirar desde la puerta de entrada hasta el candelabro, cuando termino, cruzo los brazos y miro abría. Entonces cayó el chico que rescate. Ella lo tomo rápidamente de los brazos y subió las escaleras. Los seguí porque, conociendo a Oráculo, ella es muy tímida y no tocaría a alguien si no .lo conociera, además, si viera como era el tipo antes, se hubiera asustado mucho  
Se dirigió al cuarto de Zanny, ya adentro, dejo caer al chico y empezó a buscar algo en el cuarto

-¿Así es como tratan a los invitados?-dijo el, malhumorado  
-Técnicamente-dije-no eres un invitado, eres como un prisionero, niño  
-¿Prisionero?-soltó una risita-no me hayas reír, chico albino, yo nunca he sido capturado  
-¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS CHICO ALBINO?!  
-¡¿Y A QUIEN LLAMAS NIÑO?!-grito-MI NOMBRE ES JEFF  
-Y EL MIO ES JACK

Nos quedamos mudos y luego nos empezamos a reír. Fue la presentación más extraña que he tenido en mi vida, creo también de Jeff.

-¿De qué se ríen ustedes, locos?-pregunto Oráculo, con un papel en la mano  
-Nada-dijimos al mismo tiempo

Se acercó a Jeff, levantando el papel a la altura de su cara. Sonrió

-Sí, eres tu-dijo ella- tu eres el rebelde del enemigo y el heredero del mal

La miro raro-Hmmm…si….este-me miro-¿Así habla siempre?

Encogí los hombros

Oráculo soltó una pequeña risita-Lo siento, que tonta he sido, te estoy profetizando una profecía sin siquiera conocerme. Mi nombre es Oráculo-se inclinó un poco, como haciendo una reverencia-y es un honor para mí conocer en persona a un guardián del miedo


	5. Un viejo nuevo lugar

**_Este capítulo es algo diferente a los demás, si no entienden algo lo entenderán más adelante. Esta es parte de la trama secundaria y porque el secuestrador ( dudo que estas alturas no sepan quien es) la quiso secuestras_**

**_Nota: Esto pasa la misma noche en la que secuestraron a Zanny, cuando dice "_**_**no recuerdo nada de lo que paso ayer**_**_" es que no se ha percatado de que es la misma noche._**

**_Un aviso al final_**

* * *

** Zanny POV**

Me dolía la cabeza, no recuerdo nada de lo que paso ayer solo unas bagas imágenes de Jack peleando con algunas personas que no conocía. Aun estaba dormida, poco a poco abrí los ojos

_"Este no es mi cuarto" _

Me levante lo mas rápido que pude pero me caí, voltee para ver con que me había caído. Era...¿un tripe para una cámara?, lo quite y me levanta, aun tenia la ropa con la que me acosté pero tenia algo negro derramado "_¿Sombras?" _Pero no, se sentía mas espeso.

El lugar en donde había despertado era una habitación oscura, iluminada con la luz de luna que se escapada de la pequeña apertura de las cortinas;una cama provisional estaba pegada a esa pared, y hermosas sábanas blancas la cubrían el colchón inflable, y al otro extremo de esta había una mesita de noche de color negro, y encima una lámpara de color oscuro, redonda y antigua; en la pared paralela a la ventana había un ropero sencillo de color negro, al frente de la cama había un escritorio de color ocre pastel, junto a una silla de madera del mismo color y sobre esta estaba una maleta vieja. lo único que encontré que me fuese útil fue una muda de ropa (que me quedaban grande), y unos zapatos (una talla menor de mi calzado normal) del otro lado estaba la puerta, no estaba un pasillo largo con otras puertas, en vez de estar oscuro esta un poco iluminado, algunas rasgadas y otras limpias

"_¿Porque se me hace esto familiar?" _

Avance en silencio, hasta el final vi una puerta. A lo largo del pasillo tenia cajas apiladas, muchas bolsas negras de la basura, ropa desgarada , juguetes y videojuegos regados en el piso. Cuando tome el picaporte, se empezó a moverse, corrí hacia el cuarto donde desperté, escuche pasos. A tropezones, me acosté en el colchón y me tape con las delgadas sabanas que hace unos momentos me cubría. Escuche la puerta abrirse, me puse un poco nerviosa pero me pregunte "_¿Quien me secuestro?¿Un violador?¿Un asesino? O un.."_

La persona suspiro_-_Hay Zanny-la voz de la persona que entro, me sueña familiar- Tu siempre fingiendo que estas dormida cuando tienes miedo, pero no hay que temer.

Me quite las sabanas y me encontré con sus ojos cafés, no había cambiado para nada en los últimos 3 años, solo que parece un poco cansado

-¡TIM!- lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas-Te extrañe muchísimo

El me abrazo pero luego se retraigo con dolor. Me retire

-¿Te lastime?

Negó con la cabeza-No tanto, solo es un feo golpe que me di hace un par de días-sonrió-pero eso no importa,¿Como has estado en los últimos-?...¿que?...¿3?¿5 años?

-3 años para ser exactos

-Siempre has sido a si-me acaricio la cara con gentileza-no has cambiado nada, bueno, excepto que ya no eres la pequeña niña que jugaba por los bosques con su supuesta "amiga imaginaria"

-No le digas imaginaria, sabes que se ofende

Soltó una pequeña carcajada, empezamos a hablar de como iba en nuestras vidas desde la ultima vez de que nos vimos, le pregunte si tenia novia y me dijo que no, lo empece a molestar con un rumor que leí sobre que tenia un romance con su compañero, pero lo negó y yo le decía que mentía. Ahh, como me encanta molestar gente

Ya tenia tiempo que no hablaba con alguien, a excepción de Oráculo y con Jack...Di un pequeño brinco

-¿Eh? Tim ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Se seca las lagrimas de una cosa graciosa anteriormente contada- Pregúntame Zanny

-¿Donde estoy?

Los ojos se le pusieron como platos y luego rió, rió a carcajadas

-Tim, es enserio. No te rias

Empezó a calmarse y a tomar varias bocanadas de aire-¿En serio? ¿No recuerdas nada? Nada tu suena familiar- negé con la cabeza-¿En serio? Cuando eres pequeña decían que tenían una memoria impresionante y..

-Podrías ir al grano-lo interrumpí

-Bueno-suspiro- Estas en el lugar donde fue tu origen, Shadow

* * *

**_Ok, aquí va el anuncio. Me voy a tardar un poco más en actualizar. ¿ Porque? Por el simple echo que no tengo nada concreto del capítulo 9 para arriba, son simples ideas que salen a lazar y las tramas de los capítulos 6-9 no están muy bien desarrolladas y mande a la ***** toma la historia que tenía desarrollada por un maldito párrafo que escribí en el capítulo 7 y cambió la trama más de lo que esperaba porque me contradijo si dejo ese párrafo y... AHHHH! Me duele la cabeza por ese problema. _**

**_Bueno, este ha sido el capítulo de hoy._**

**_Emilie-san fuera_**


	6. Escape

**No saben lo feliz que soy con ustedes chicos! De 8 visitas a 43 ! Se que son pocas pero se que hay gente que le gusta este raro fic**

**Saben que me haría muy, muy feliz. UN REVIEW! No se pero siento que si hay reviews en un fanfic hay como interacción escritor/lector y me gustaría saber que opinan de este fics, si no les gusta como va o no es gusta un personaje o que mejore mi escritura.**

**Bueno, sin mas preámbulo comenzamos el fic**

**Nota del Autor: Volvemos al mismo tiempo en el que termino la parte 3 (osea unas horas después del secuestro de Zanny o donde Jeff se da cuenta que ya no es hermoso o como quieran ubicarse pero es en donde se quedo la parte 3)**

* * *

********_Jack POV**_**

-¿Como lo llamaste?-pregunte muy confundido

-Guardián del miedo-dijo,voltean dome a ver; también Jeff se mostraba confundido- o, como nuestro querido invitado se autodenomina, pastamonsters, creepymonsters o creepypastas- volteo a ver a Jeff- ¿Estoy en la cierto?

Asintió, un poco menos confundido- ¿Como sabes eso?

Soltó una risa picara- Mi nombre no se me dio porque si, sino por mi don de profetizar el futuro y ,cuando veo algo que se me hace desconocido, lo investigo. Se todo sobre ti, señor Woods o prefiere que lo llame Jeff the Killer

Palideció

-Oráculo- dije- ya déjalo en paz, quieres que se nos desmaye y no nos diga información

- ¿Y que información quieres que te de?-dijo Jeff- Esperen- empezó a retroceder- ¿Trabajan para el?

-¿Para quien?-dijimos los dos unisono

-No mientan ¿Donde esta Él? - empezó a dar vueltas por todo el cuarto, mirando hacia arriba- Te estas escondiendo, verdad maldito bastardo- empezó a reír maniaticamente- ¡No te tengo miedo! Jamas lo he tenido. JAMAS- callo de rodillas, otra vez empezó a reírse, un poco mas macabro.

Esa risa me provoco el dolor en la cabeza que había sentido la noche anterior y una quemazón debajo de la barbilla, me puse la mano por instinto y la levante par ver que tenia, era sangre, pero no roja, era negra y un poco espesa. El cuarto se empezó a mover, Oráculo me volteo a ver

-Jack-su voz se escuchaba como si estuviera lejos-estas bien?

Empezamos a retroceder hacia la puerta y salí corriendo hacia el pasillo, me tropezase y caí por las escaleras. Me pegue fuertemente la cabeza y me quede inconsciente de nuevo, creo que esto se va a volver costumbre.

_Desperté en un lugar con mucha neblina, aun seguía en el piso. Veía todo borroso, intente levantarme pero mi cuerpo no respondía. Intente mover la mano_

_Nada_

_La pierna_

_Nada_

_"Ya no te responde, ya es mi cuerpo" Escuche una voz muy grave en mi cabeza._

_Luego todo se aclaro, no esta en el piso de la casa, estaba en un bosque, podía escuchar unos gritos lejanos, enfrente de mi había una chica tirada en el piso llorando; adelante de ella podía ver a un chico igual a Jeff, pero en vez de tener esa horrible sonrisa y esos aros de negros alrededor de sus ojos había unos ojos serpenteados color rojo sangre y unos filosos colmillos. Se me quedo viendo poco tiempo, me ataco y desperté en el piso de la casa._

**_**Jeff POV**_**

"Tengo tanto odio hacia ti que ni te lo imaginas"

"_ Para que imaginarme si lo puedo sentir_"

"Cállate de una maldita vez"

Mientras Insane y yo tratábamos de arreglar el problema interno, yo trababa de arreglar el externo, consista de que estaba encadenado de cuerpo completo separado del piso a 50 cm porque por su culpa ( el tomo control de mi cuerpo y provoco que me riera de esa forma) hizo que la chica rubia me encadenara de pies a cabeza. No bromeo, tenia grilletes en el cuello, en las dos muñecas y tobillos. Esta inmóvil por algo que sostenía las cadenas del techo .Ella había salido por algo, no se para que pero es mi oportunidad para escapar pero las cadenas no se rompían

"_Yo puedo liberarte. Déjame tomar el control tota_l"

"NO. SOLO ME CAUSAS MAS PROBLEMAS DE LOS QUE PUEDO LIDIAR"

No me replico, pero no tengo tiempo de pelear con el. Me sacudí para ver si unas de las cadenas estaban suelta, no sucedio nada

-¡ARG!

Con la vista intente encontrar algo que me ayudara de soporte de la cama. Moví los pies para impulsarme pero no tocaba el piso y no podía ver atrás, solo con el tacto podía liarme. Creo que me encontré con un escritorio o una pared, no importaba que fuera, era algo que me ayudaría a impulsarme. Fue poco a poco y espacio porque los grilletes estaban muy ajustados y me lastimaban.

-Arg- me balance poco mas cerca- Ya...casi- mas fuerte- arg...un poco mas- lleve y me agarre con la boca. Lo logre, ahora falta que ya le lo mas fuerte posible y suelte el gancho. Jale, cada vez mas fuerte, aunque con eso venia el ardor de la rozadura del grillete en mi cuello.

-¡Ahh!-grite, provocando que soltara el soporte, el cuello lo sentía caliente.

"Insane"

"_Mmm_"

"No puedo creer lo que voy a decir... Necesito tu ayuda"

"_Con gusto_"

En ese momento sentí algo ardiente y doloroso en mi espalda, escuche mi camisa romperse. Las cadenas que están colgadas del gancho empezaron a romperse

-¡Ay!- me caí al suelo

Sentí como la presión de las tobillos y cuello se iban. Me levante despacio, vi que en donde esta mi cuello ahí unas pequeñas manchas de sangre y también donde esta mi torso pero con mas tamaño

"_Solo me faltan los grilletes de las manos_"

-Vale- antes de que las rompiera, escuchamos que la chica veía para el cuarto-Mierda, la loca viene para acá

"¿_Y tu muy cuerdo, no?_"

-Solo a apúrate a desatarme

"No hay tiempo" Abrió la ventana "¡Salta!"

Me quede pensando un momento, viendo hacia la ventana. No se porque pero en ese memento me sentía extraño, ya había hecho habrías veces pero...porque estaba así

"¡_Mierda, ya salta de una maldita vez!_" sentí que me empujo, caí en un arbusto. Gracias a dios. "Creo que debemos de empezar a correr"

-Si, pero se me olvido mi cuchillo

"_Luego te consigues otro. Ademas, tienes el tiempo encima ¿no?_"

Se me había olvido, tenia que llegar a ese punto lo mas rápido posible. Me quite el polvo encima y empece a correr hacia el bosque.

* * *

**Lo siento si fue un capitulo muy corto pero en la ****numeración****original es el capitulo 4.5 pero bueno aqui ya la historia esta separando un poco de los guardianes y poco a poco se va a profundizar en el mundo creepy**

**Y buenas noticias amigos mios, ya termine e capitulo! YAEH **

**E ****están****en edición y corrección pero me tarde en subirlas por exámenes finales (mi escuela es de locos, imagínense:**

**Exámenes cada 2 semanas y dos semanas de descanso**

**Los finales duran 2 MESES**

**Nueve en promedio general para exentar una materia tanto académico y contractual**

**Y ni hablar de las tareas. Uhg, tan solo de acordarme me duele la cabeza. ****Mierda, ****tendría****que estar haciendo la tarea en vez de esto)**

_**Emilie-san, fuera**_


	7. Te encontre

_**Chicos, estoy tan feliz con ustedes. SI LES GUSTA MI FICS ;U; *Llora hasta hacer un mar***_

**_Como premio,mañana subiré el Capitulo 6 (revisando el borrador que lo tengo en vi que lo tenia subido desde Marzo 28 y me sentí como una maldita irresponsable)_**

**_Hay algunas aclaraciones en el fic que van a estar marcados con asteriscos y la aclaración estará hasta el final_**

**_Hay unos avisos importantes pero son muy largos asi que los dejo para el fin _**

**_Disfruten el Capitulo_**

* * *

****POV Jeff****

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta que la casa se pudiera ver como un pequeño puesto en la larga calle. Me desvié un poco del camino hacia el bosque pero no me fue problema porque este bordeaba la cuidad. De a momentos me detenía por el dolor de la espalda. Qué raro, pensé, cuando estaba con Insane por lo que sabía mis heridas se sanaban más rápido.

_"Es porque tu cuerpo se ha desacostumbrado de mi"_

-Sí,-dije en voz alta-a lo mejor pasa eso.

Continué corriendo.

No tardó en llegar el crepúsculo.

"_Perfecto, espero que los demás me hayan esperado_" pensé.

La noche estaba muy iluminada pero no tanto como para poder adentrarme en el bosque, solo en los claros. Sabía que de esa forma quedaba muy expuesto a que unos heraldos me ataquen y fijamos que ahora no tengo con que defenderme. Como no tenía mi cuchillo, agarré una vara y una piedra que me pareció afilada. Fue un poco difícil porque aún tenía los grilletes de las manos puestos. Me acerqué a un árbol, con cuidado me recargué y baje poco a poco hasta tocar el piso.

_"¿Es enserio?"_

-Sí, porque a alguien se le olvido MI CUCHILLO.

_"Sabes que puedo defenderte con las cosas que te liberaron hace rato"_

-Si lo sé, pero me desmayo.

_"Eso pasa cuando yo no tengo el control, esas cosas solo surgen cuando yo se los ordeno. No te pasara nada si me dejas tomar el control"_

*****-¿Nada? ¿Recuerdas la última vez que tomaste el control para defenderme? Uh, creo que no, te refrescare la memoria. Entramos a un bosque, estaba borracho y me desmaye, al día siguiente desperté en una casa que no reconocía con dos, DOS perforaciones en mi pecho

_"Te dije que fueron unos policías que te dispararon" _

-Sí, claro ¿desde cuándo existen unas batas del tamaño de una pelota de golf?

_"Bueno, bueno solo fue muy pequeño percance pero lo importante es que no moriste ¿no?" ***  
**_

-Si… tienes razón pero no debo abusar tanto de tu poder, él podría rastrearnos- "_Tienes razón"-_ Y es lo menos que queremos- baje la vista en voz baja- es lo menos que quiero yo

Los recuerdas de aquella noche empezaron a bombearan mi mente, sentía algo que apretaba duramente en mi pecho. Las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar y pasar en mis mejillas, ¿Qué me está pasando? Desde la mañana estoy así, sensible… no, no era eso: esto lo sentía muy familiar pero no recordaba que era esta.

_"Enserio esto no te suena familiar"_

-¿De qué me estás hablando, Insane?- me secaba las lagrimas

_"¿Si recuerdas el día que te mudaste?"_

-Si

_"¿Recuerdas que sentiste lo mismo? ¿Que sentías una emoción extraña que no reconocías?"_

-Algo así

"Bueno, eso es lo que pasa exactamente, esa sensación era y soy yo adaptándome a tu cuerpo. Tal vez no te acuerdes pero tuviste muchos desbalances emocionales antes y después de tu accidente aun que el proceso fue más lento por… eso, espero que esta vez sea más rápido"

-¿¡Entonces tendré que tener el mismo accidente para volver a ser el yo de antes?!- dije sobresaltado

_"No, no, no" lo dijo en un tono tranquilizador "Lo que ves ahora es una ilusión. Tu cuerpo sigue estando igual solo que, por alguna razón, te cambio la apariencia cuando ese heraldo me reintrodujo a ti"_

-Eso tiene… Algo de sentido

Suspiro "No entendiste nada"

-Solo capte las ideas importantes

"¡No mientas! Puedo escuchar tus pensamientos"

-Lo sé, lo sé. Solo que…solo que- suspire desesperadamente y puse mis manos en mi cara- Ya déjame en paz

Pasaban muchas preguntas por mi cabeza sobre esto. ¿Yo que paso esto? ¿Por qué ahora?

Un ruido en la lejanía me saco de mis pensamientos.

¡Maldita esa! ¡Es alvino me encontró!

Me levante rápidamente y me recargue atrás de un árbol. Escuche unas risas, me asome un poco y vi que eran unos chicos, paseando agarrados de la mano. Esa sensación (Insane) empezó a moverse fuertemente en mi interior. Esto no me pasaba desde hacía tiempo…ese…. Fuerte deseo de sangre. Aunque la semana pasada me pasó lo mismo, ya era rutina mía pero esta vez era más fuerte.

_"Hazlo"_ Dijo Insane en mis adentros _"Ese que extrañas esto, sé que ya no sientes lo mismo cuando mataras sin mí; que siempre tratas de sentirlo pero nunca se compara con esto"_ Mi boca empezó a saber a metal

"¿Pero cómo?"

Se quedó callado, entonces lo pensé. Salí de mi escondite y corrí hacia ellos. Con un fuerte arranque de adrenalina mande a dormir, esa sensación se hizo más fuerte con toda esa sangre regada.

"No tenemos tiempo para eso Insane" Me limpie las manos lamiendo la sangre, aun seguía caliente

"Lo siento, no podía evitarlo. Con lo que dije me entraron las ganas de matar a alguien con mis propias manos, más o menos." Río sarcásticamente _"Además, quería ver que tan 'oxidado' estabas para hacer un trabajo que no queda pendiente"_

Paso una imagen por mis ojos, sentía como si mi hermosa sonrisa regresaba a mi cara.

-Tienes razón- me levante y tome la cabeza de los dos jóvenes, como siempre hacia- Tenemos un trabajo pendiente.

****Jack POV****

Ya llevaba horas buscando a ese chico, ¿Cómo se había liberado de esas cadenas? Oráculo me dijo que esas cadenas estaban encantadas y que eran imposibles romperlas… hasta ahora. Me pare en un techo de una casa del centro, aunque ya habían pasado un par de horas del crepúsculo, aun había gente en las calles. Desde ahí buscaba al chico pero nada. De la nada se escucharon las sirenas de unas patrullas y esos dieron la vuelta en la calle donde estaba, la poca gente que estaba se veía, seguí a las patrullas y percate que detrás de ellos venían dos ambulancias, ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Un accidente? No lo creo

Llegaron a una casa había un bloque donde había mas patrullas, era la primera vez que veía esto. Aterrice un poco cerca del bloque y me acerque. Al frente había un policía con una radio en su oreja, parecía ser el jefe del departamento del policía. Detrás mío escuche pasos, un policía me atravesó repentinamente; jamás me acostumbre a esta sensación, es más, la odiaba. Le dijo algo en el odio que tenía libre. El otro le dijo algo que no alcance a escuchar.

Algo había pasado en esa casa, no sabía que o pero era serio. Mientras me dirigía a la casa, pase junto al jefe de policía diciendo órdenes a los grupos, esto no me importo pero me quede a escuchar.

"… ¿¡Me estás diciendo que el FBI y la Interpol ya están aquí" el hombre grito!? "¡Explícame porque están aquí!... Dígale que me pase al comandante de su operación"

Eso se puso un poco interesante "Deja esto, no es de tu incumbencia... Tienes que buscar a ese chico" me ordene a mí mismo

"Si sargento, soy yo" El hombre continuo "¿Me podría explicar porque están aquí?"…Aja…Espere, ¿Él está aquí?... Y ¿Cómo sabe eso?" Hubo un largo silencio" ¿Quiere la descripción del sujeto?" Tomo en sujetapapeles "Bueno, el que llamo al 911 lo describió como un chico entre los 16-17 años, aproximadamente mide 1,78, vestía ropas negras manchadas de sangre con dos cabezas en mano…" continuo describiéndolo, no sé porque pero esa descripción me sonó mucho, demasiado. Caí en cuenta de que era el chico que buscaba, estaba adentro de esa casa. Solo tenía que entra-

Una ventana se rompió. Todos los policías entraron en acción, maldición, escapo. Me eleve y trate de perseguirlo. No tarde de localizarlo, corría muy rápido. Se dirigió hacia un callejón oscuro. Aterricé para ver donde estaba, era imposible ver sin luz pero por suerte mi bastón me apoyaba con luz.

Escuche una risa detrás, no reaccione de prisa y Jeff me tiro, era muy pesado para levantarme, inmediatamente sentí algo frio en mi garganta y una mano ensangrentada se posó en mi boca.

-Al fin te encuentro- escuche su voz, más macabra de lo escuche la última vez- creo que estás cansado de buscarme, porque no te vas a dormir

* * *

*******Para los que leen esto por los grupos de Jack Frost o para lo que no lo reconocen, Insane se refiere a la batalla que tuvo Jeff v.s Slender**

******¿Les gusto? Miren, aqui la cosa se pone un poco interesante y el porque Jeff ayuda a Jack en la busqueda de Zanny (si no les gustara cuando leyeran el otro cap lo puedo cambiar para que no se vea tan forzado)**

******Emilie-san, fuera**


End file.
